


Snow Angels

by Dunedain87



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Snow, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunedain87/pseuds/Dunedain87
Summary: Dipper and Mabel, understandably, don't get a lot of snow in California. When it snows in Gravity Falls, it leads to snowball fights and snow angels.Oneshot for a secret Santa :)





	Snow Angels

 

“Guys, guys, guys, come on, wake up, come look outside!” Mabel cried as she raced around the Shack, throwing open doors and switching on lights. She was still in her pajamas, which were suitably Christmas themed, though she had pulled on a fuzzy sweater that depicted Santa’s sleigh being pulled my llamas.

Dipper was the first to emerge, being the first one awoken by Mabel’s shouting. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Mabel, it’s six in the morning on our Christmas break. What’s so important that you had to wake us all up?”

Mabel grabbed Dipper’s shoulders and steered him to the window.

“Behold!” she exclaimed with an ear-splitting grin. Dipper rubbed his eyes again before he developed a similar smile.

“Snow!” he shouted. “Actual snow coming from the sky!”

Snow was uncommon in Oregon, but it was downright impossible in California. The twins, in all thirteen glorious years of their lives, had never had a white Christmas. Dipper joined Mabel on her escapade to notify everyone of the current conditions.

“Great-uncle Ford!” Dipper shouted, tripping over the last stairs on his way into the basement. “There’s snow outside!”

Ford looked up from his table where he was scribbling furiously in Journal Number Four. Dipper had to wonder if his grunkle ever slept.

“Dipper, that’s excellent.” He smiled, and followed Dipper up to the kitchen. Mable was standing on a chair, face pressed up against the window.

“It looks like a snow globe,” she whispered, her breath fogging up the glass. Large, fluffy snowflakes were falling so slowly Mabel thought the air was made of syrup.

“It is beautiful,” Ford offered, taking a seat in the chair next to Mabel. “How I missed the snow when I was in the portal.”

“Oh, sure you did,” Stan muttered as he stumbled, bleary-eyed into the kitchen. “We used to get crazy snowstorms every December when we were kids. It was a nightmare.”  

“Oh, hush now Stanley. Don’t ruin it for the kids,” Ford chastised.

Mabel sat down beside Dipper. “Nothing can ruin my day! It’s snowing outside, and we get to spend Christmas with our two favourite grunkles!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stan said, giving Mabel an affectionate rub on the head.

“Can we go outside and build a snowman?” Dipper asked, practically bouncing in his seat.

“Can we build an igloo?” Mabel added.

“Have a snowball fight?”

“Snow angles!” Mabel cried, jumped up from her seat. “Come on Dipper, come on Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan! We’re going to make snow angels!”

“Not in your pajamas you aren’t,” Stan laughed.

Mabel waved her hand dismissively. “How bad could it be?” She raced out the door, only to return shivering a few seconds later. “Hey Dipper, do you have an extra hat?”

Dipper laughed. “Of course. I packed our warmest clothes, just in case this happened.”

Dipper and Mabel raced up the stairs to the attic, jostling each other on the way up and down the stairs. They returned with windbreakers and rubber boots.

“Absolutely not,” Wendy scolded as she walked in unannounced, followed by Soos, who was wearing his fez. Mabel guessed he slept in it.

“Wendy! Soos!” they cried, racing to embrace them.

“Hey dudes,” Soos offered his usual greeting.

“Here,” Wendy threw thick flannel jackets at them. “They’re too small for my brothers. Figured they’d fit you guys though.”

“You’re the coolest, Wendy,” Dipper said.

Wendy shrugged. “I know. Don’t mention it.”

In a few minutes, everybody was suited up and ready to head out. The sun was just beginning to peak over the trees. It illuminated the layer of snow on the ground and painted the sky with pink and gold. Everybody just stood on the porch, basking in the moment. That was, until the first snowball flew.

Nobody knew who started it, but soon it was all out war. Dipper accidentally hit Wendy in the face, who retaliated by dumping a handful of snow down his back. Mabel was bent over laughing at Dipper’s high-pitched scream. Ford used an anti-gravity ray that he created to launch snowball after snowball at Stan. Eventually, everyone collapsed onto the ground with rosy cheeks and frozen fingers. Mabel began moving her arms and legs in and out, creating a snow angel. Dipper joined her, both of them laughing. Stan, Ford, Wendy, and Soos began too, and soon, there was a whole family of snow angles in front of the Mystery Shack.

Mabel finished hers first, and carefully, doing her best not to disturb the shape, stood up. She grabbed Dipper’s hands and helped pull him up. He stumbled forward, and Mabel stepped out of the way to let him fall in the snow.

“Ha! Sucker!” Stan cried. “Now help me up.”

Dipper and Mabel each grabbed a hand and pulled. They pulled a little too far, and Stan tumbled on top of them. Dipper started hitting Stan’s back.

“Get, off,” he wheezed.

“Nah. I think I like it here.” Stan crossed his legs. Mabel laughed, the sound absorbed by the snow. That was weird.

Once everybody was up out of the snow, they took a step back to admire their creations. Mabel sighed.

“This is amazing.”

“Yeah,” Dipper agreed. “I understand now why everybody wants to have a white Christmas.”

“Yeah, but I’m frozen now,” Stan groaned. “My old man body can’t take this cold.”

“But Grunkle Stan, weren’t you and Ford in Antarctica?” Mabel asked.

“Uh, yes, but that’s besides the point.”

“Let’s go inside for some hot chocolate, shall we?” Ford suggested. He was met with cheers from everybody.

“Hot chocolate, hot chocolate, hot chocolate!” Dipper and Mabel chanted as they followed Ford into the Shack.

Soos was the last one to enter, and before he closed the door, he glanced out at the snow. A fresh snowfall was beginning to drift lazily from the sky. Soon, it would cover their tracks and snow angels. Soos noticed, with amusement, that someone had drawn a rather large nose on the angel Stan had made. Part of him wished that they could stay in this moment forever, playing in the snow and drinking hot chocolate. The kids would head back to California as soon as the break was over, and the angels would be buried, or melted. For now, all they could do was enjoy the time they did have to spend together.

“Hey dudes, wait for Soos!” he called down the hall, letting the door slam shut behind him.


End file.
